Defiance
by Nakaren
Summary: A current work in progress. Link, upon finally confronting Ganondorf, fails. The aftermath turns darker than expected. Ganon/Link, non-con, violence. R&R. I finally updated. See? I'm /not/ dead.
1. Beginnings and Ends

Author's note;  
>I don't own <em>shit<em>.  
>Another note:<br>A lovely reveiwer once mentioned that centering the font made it difficult to read. Looking back, I agree, and will be shifting everything a bit to the left.

* * *

><p>Link cautiously approached the center of the circular room at the top of Ganon's tower, sword and shield ready. This was the last place he would ever let his guard down. Sapphire eyes took in the layout of the room, the elegant throne across from the door he had just entered from; the only entrance or exit, he noted. The tower was windowless.<p>

Something shifted in the shadows behind the throne, and Link was removed from his observations. He now faced the King of Evil himself, Ganondorf. He had a much larger presence than Link remembered. How had he not noticed him sooner?

The dark man's mouth pulled into a smug grin. "The Hero of Time…" he sneered, "…I expected you to arrive sooner."

The Hylian did not move a muscle or make a sound. He simply stared at Ganondorf, anticipating his first move.

The smile vanished from the King's face as quickly as it arrived. He raised his hand, and a sphere of energy shot across the room. Link deflected it instantly. Dead man's volley began, and ended, with Link; several passes later, the smaller man slipped; he was hit, and knocked back.

A deep chuckled raised from the throne's side of the circle. Before Link could raise his head properly, he was lifted by his throat. He coughed and clutched onto the older man's arm the moment his feet left the ground. Link kicked out and clawed at Ganondorf's wrist and hand, and the Gerudo's lips once again gave way to a darkly satisfied smile. He kicked the Master Sword away from their feet as he slammed the Hylian into a wall.

"My…that was easier than I remember." Ganondorf's rough hand closed tighter on Link's pale throat. The boy let out a small, pained gasp. The older man's eyes glinted with delight and his sinister gaze went over the young man before him. Link was older, yes, but not a man. His small frame and soft features were tantalizing. "You have changed, boy… But so have I."

"L-let…go…" Link breathed. His request was met with a tighter hold. The boy let out a weak yelp and his vision began to fade. He felt himself losing strength. He heard the same deep, quiet laughter as he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Link sat up quickly, suddenly aware of himself. How long had he been out? He scanned the room carefully. A bedroom, dark colors, a single, large window leading to a balcony, and a giant four poster bed that he was currently sitting in the center of. The only light in the room came from a small gas lamp by the bed. The last thing Link noticed was that he had been stripped entirely. The Hylian quickly gripped at the silky sheets on the bed and wrapped them around himself.<p>

A deep chuckle came from the darkest corner of the room as Ganondorf stepped into the light. The boy paled. He had nothing to defend himself with. He sat tall, completely still, and stared defiantly at the man.

"You've finally awoken." Link had not realized until now exactly how large of a man Ganondorf was, and he found himself shaking. He knew better than anyone what this man was capable of. But now, the King of Evil grinned down at him. "You're terrified. You should be."

Link managed a glare and half a sneer before Ganondorf took him by his upper arm and pulled him roughly from the bed, the boy gasped and at once fought against him, holding his sheet around himself. The larger man snarled menacingly, and the blood in Link's face instantly drained and he stopped, staring with a heaving chest and wide blue eyes up at the Gerudo man. Ganondorf seemed contented with this.  
>"You will eat."<p>

Link's gaze shifted from fear to confusion, and the man dragged him to a small table with two chairs in the light of the lamp. A full meal was waiting at the seat to Link's right. Breaking free of Ganondorf's grasp on his arm, he dove to the chair and began eating; he had not eaten in at least three days.

The King cocked a brow. He had not expected Link to give in so easily. Don't underestimate corporal needs, he supposed. The fork slowly dropped to the table and Link looked back up at his captor halfway through his plate. "…You've poisoned me, haven't you?"

Ganondorf looked insulted. "If I kill you, boy, it will be upfront. I am no coward." The Hylian shrunk slightly from the man's gaze, and contemplated his food. Hunger was not something he could ignore much longer, and Ganondorf was a proud man; he would want to kill Link with his own two hands.

The blonde finished the last few bites of food, and drank the last sip of water. Ganondorf wasted no time in dragging him back to the bed by his arm, throwing him onto the mattress. Link shook slightly, again gripping the sheets closely to his chest, sitting up and looking at Ganondorf with apprehensive blue eyes.

"…What do you want from me?" Link's voice was soft; not as Ganondorf expected it. He had never heard the boy speak before that day. The holder of the Triforce of Courage had seemed like the type with a proud voice, not a meager whimper.

The dark man's face grew darker. "To make you suffer," his deep golden eyes met Link's, but all he could see in that moment was the Dark Realm he had been entrapped in for centuries, "As I have been made to suffer."

He suddenly gripped Link's arms roughly, forcing the young man to face him. "You cannot imagine what that vile prison was like. But," his mouth split into a vicious smile, "I will do what I can to help you."

Link's wide eyes stared back and him. His skin was pale and soft beneath Ganondorf's hands, and he could feel the slight tremors riding through the little blonde. Link was, at most, half his size, perhaps smaller. The Gerudo found his hands loosening their grip, and beginning to slide down Link's arms. He ripped the sheet off of Link before either noticed his hand move. Link yelped and pulled back, attempting to cover himself.

"W-what are you doing?" The sight of the small, frightened blonde trying to escape him only made the game more enticing. Ganondorf took his ankle in one hand and pulled him back towards him, pinning him down by his throat with the other.

"They say the less you struggle, the less it will hurt. " The King's face was contorted into an unfamiliar mask of violence. This was not a cruelty Link had experienced. The boy clawed at the hand around his neck, Ganondorf's other hand pulling at his own pants to reveal his erection. He positioned the boy's legs around his waist, and pushed himself in.

Link screamed, his eyes shut tight, and he struggled to the best of his ability against the stronger man. Ganondorf held his wrists to the bed, laughing quietly at his expression. He thrust deeper, and Link gave a small yelp.

"Look at me, boy." The blonde kept his eyes firmly shut and shook his head. "I said look at me!" Ganondorf's grip tightened on his wrists, and he pulled back briefly just to thrust into the Hylian with more force. Link let out a short, hushed sob, but he kept his eyes shut as tightly as he could. The Gerudo snarled, and his thrusts became a steady rhythm. Link felt hot tears streaming down his face, but had become determined to show no other weakness. He made no more sound. He didn't open his eyes until Ganondorf released himself into him and pulled away.

The Hylian scrambled to pull the sheet around him once more and curled up in the middle of the bed with his arms wrapped tightly around himself. He heard the bedroom door open and close. Link peeked up to find he was alone, and, relieved, he silently cried.


	2. A Strange Day After

Author's note;  
>I own <em>nothing<em>.

* * *

><p>Link awoke the next morning to find a white linen tunic and pants laid out for him. He contemplated ignoring them, but decided that the clothing was protective in its own right, and put it on. The fabric was soft, comfortable, and light.<p>

The door to the bedroom opened, and the Hylian turned, fists instinctively raised. Ganondorf casually strode in, his amusement apparent. "You plan to fight me, boy?" he chuckled, "I believe we've established who would win that battle." Ganondorf took a step forward. Link took a step back.

"Get away from me." The hero's voice wasn't as soft as it was the night before. His eyes were hard as steel, and his tone matched his gaze.

The King grinned. "You are my prisoner; I will do with you what I want."

In one swift movement, Ganondorf was across the room, one hand tightly around Link's arm. "Do not deny me, boy," he crooned. The young Hylian spat in his face, an action that was quickly met by a backhanded blow. Link yelped and glared up at the man holding him. Ganondorf snarled as he wiped his face with the same hand he struck him with.

Ganondorf looked down at Link, intending to insult him, but found he had no words. The boy had dark bruises on his throat and wrists, and a mark forming on his cheek. He imagined there were bruises over the rest of his body from the night before as well. He felt the Hylian shaking, and yet the boy faced Ganondorf; his pale blue eyes cold and hard, golden hair delicately obstructing one eye, his silky, fair skin stained with dark purples and blues.

Ganondorf's grip faded on the boy's arm. Soft young eyes stared up at him skeptically. The older man had a stumped expression, looking down at the boy as if he was seeing something unearthly and new. Link took the opportunity to slip his arm out of Ganondorf's hand and step back, not sure how the dark man may strike him next.

And again, Ganondorf saw fear in the pale Hylian's eyes. Something inside of him snarled with anger, but at himself. He gently took Link by the wrist and pulled him to the bed.

"W-what are you doing?" The boy pulled his arm free and backed away from Ganondorf, eyeing the bed warily. He trembled. A heavy weight in the Gerudo's chest dropped. He took his wrist again, slightly firmer.

"I do not plan to hurt you boy. Come here."

Link stared at him with wide eyes as he was pulled to the bed and made to sit. He looked down at Ganondorf's hand, now softly resting on his own, and his gaze hardened. "I will not be your slave, Ganondorf. Release me." Link met the King's eyes in defiance, but winced when Ganondorf's hand rose to his throat. He did not feel pressure on his neck. He looked back at Ganondorf. This sudden gentleness… Link felt a hand caress his cheek. What was Ganondorf playing at? He looked at Link differently than he had the night before. He did not look cruel. Link looked away, suddenly unable to meet the Gerudo King's eyes.

Link's hair was… soft. Everything about him was. Ganondorf's hand touched his cheek, his long neck… He was beautiful. More beautiful than any woman he had seen. He saw Link wince at his touch, expecting pain. It gave him a distasteful sense, which in itself, bothered him. This reaction to another's pain… Was he going soft? Impossible. But when Link flinched away from his hand, when this boy shook with terror… It troubled him. Ganondorf slowly wrapped his arms around Link's small frame, and pulled him close. He felt the boy's entire body freeze.

Link could feel the older man carefully bury his face in his hair. He was being held softly, tenderly. The blonde wasn't sure what to make of this, but he suspected that Ganondorf would turn at any moment, throw him down and force himself upon him. That was the way of this man, and Link was well aware of it. He could not picture Ganondorf as a gentle being.

Link felt a hand leave his waist and slip under his chin, guiding his lips to a soft kiss. He tensed, remaining still until Ganondorf looked down at him, and then instantly ripped himself out of the man's arms, flinging himself back on to the bed, away from the Gerudo before him.

"… I will not play your games." Link's voice was steady, but his eyes were wild, confused, and his entire body trembled. "If you are going to take me, then take me. Otherwise leave me to find an escape."

Ganondorf made no retort. He stood nobly at the end of the bed, his eyes soft, but blank. "I am not here to take you, nor shall I leave." He reached to Link and took him by his ankle, pulling him to him. "You are my captive, and you shall do what I desire from you." The King bent over Link, again wrapping his arms securely around him, kissing him.

The boy below him shook, tremors wracking his small body. Tiny, pale hands fisted in his shirtfront, and he felt them push desperately. This disturbed him, and the King slowly pulled his lips from the young Hylian's and his eyes met a panicked face. Link's eyes shone with a wild terror, his lips tightly pressed together. "…R-release me," the child begged, "Please." Link's strong voice had fallen to the quivering fear his face so plainly displayed. His eye's shimmered with tears, the only thing Link still maintained control of. He would not cry; not in front of this man. "…P-please," Link muttered shakily, "Let go."

The Gerudo stared blankly for a moment at the small blonde below him, and pulled himself and Link upright, stepping back from the bed an releasing his arms from his captive.

Link scurried quickly under the covers, the safety of the oak headboard at his back, clutching the blankets around himself. "…Thank you." His eyes seemed stuck to the foot of the bed until he felt foreign weight on the mattress. His heart leaped, pounding in his ears as he turned to face Ganondorf. The Hylian could barely breathe, and he readied himself to fight the man off if he had to.

Ganondorf gently reached for Link, who gave out a quiet gasp as he pulled back from his touch. The boy was already shaking again, staring into the King with such panic… He appeared to fear even being touched. "…Come here, boy," Ganondorf spoke low, calmly, "I will not harm you." Link's eyes darted from the Gerudo King's face to his strong hands, and he quickly shook his head, pulling the blankets tighter around him. Ganondorf frowned, and tried again. He held his hand carefully out to the boy. "I will not hurt you. Take my hand." Link glanced at him, looked away, and his head gave a tiny shake. The king was growing impatient. "Boy, come here." His tone was carefully measured, but he did not fully conceal his irritation, "I have assured you no further harm will come to you. Come to me, now."

His demands were now met with silence; Link's eyes fixed on the foot of the bed once more, his delicate mouth pressed into a firm line. He snapped.

Link screamed as Ganondorf took him by his hair and dragged him out of the bed, throwing the boy down at his feet. The small Hylian hit the ground with a thud, his arms over his head for a brief time before the King grabbed them and pulled him to face his captor. Link tried vainly to muffle a sob. "Boy, if I tell you to come to me, YOU," the Gerudo struck Link across the face, "…do as you're told! Do I make myself clear?" The boom of Ganondorf's voice ceased and left no sound but a soft weeping. The fragile boy was nodding vigorously, keeping his head down and trembling violently.

Something inside of Ganondorf screamed. The quietest, "Yes, of course," shook from the Hylian's lips. There was a small band of scarlet in his pale hair and a trickle of blood down from his lip. The Gerudo King, very slowly, loosened his grasp on Link, and delicately smoothed back his hair. "…I'm sorry. I lost control of myself," He kept his voice professional, "Here, come with me…" Ganondorf winced when Link stared up at him, nodding quickly to his request. His eyes were wide, dark circles and tears around them. His lip bled, a mark on his cheek, and a new bruise forming beneath his eye. His hair was wild, blood dripping down his scalp below a fresh patch of missing hair and skin. The Gerudo was abruptly aware of a tuft of soft golden hair that stuck to his glove.

Ganondorf took care when he took Link's wrist, gently guiding him to the door of the bedroom. The boy stumbled behind, his arm limp in the King's hand as he was led down a long corridor covered in dark tapestries. Ganondorf pushed a door open to a room with several Gerudo women in waiting, each plucking embroidery thread in and out of a spread curtain of red fabric. Their sharp eyes snapped to their King's face the moment the door swung, but their hands kept on in perfect order.  
>Ganondorf pulled Link to his side. "Treat this boy's wounds. See he is bathed and fed and returned to my quarters."<p>

The dark man turned and left without another word, soft blue eyes followed the door as it latched behind him. The Hylian turned back to the women, their golden eyes all upon him. One approached him, setting a hand on his shoulder and leading the boy towards a chair. "Sit, child. No harm will come to you here."

Link did as he was told. He watched the women glide about the room; one pulling his shirt over his head, another bringing a bowl of warm water mixed with sweet, healing herbs and a cloth, a third pulling bandages from a drawer. The three swirled around him elegantly, carefully bathing him, bandaging him and redressing him in a clean tunic. One slipped from the room silently as the other two led him to a daybed to rest. One woman, her ruby hair plated down her dark back, returned to her embroidery. The other, a well muscled woman, began to wash his discarded clothing.

The last Gerudo woman returned, balancing a tray of food on her hand and shoulder. She smiled at Link as she set the tray of food down on the small desk beside him. She was taller than the other two; stronger, as well. She had an aura of control about her. She sat by Link as he inaudibly ate.

"So," she began, Link started at her deep voice, "You are… Link, yes?" He nodded. "And how old are you?"

He swallowed a bite of bread, "…Seventeen."

"Ah," her hand patted her knee absently, "He is known to take the company of someone… younger more often than not. Where are you from?"

"Forest," was the only audible word that came from behind the food in this mouth. He peeked up at her from behind a roll.

She smiled compassionately, but it was a tired look on her, "I bet this is different for you."

He gave a vigorous nod, she laughed, and they sat for a few moments.

"Are you…" Link's voice was barely above a whisper, "Afraid? Of… Him, I mean."

The Gerudo woman looked somewhat surprised. She thought for a moment, two elegant fingers brushing her chin. She spoke carefully. "I would not say that. I respect him as my King, and I have the same feelings towards him that you have for your ruler," Her eyes flickered back to Link, "No, I do not fear him, child. And neither should you. He may hurt you, he may do awful things to you," She looked into his eyes now, her dark gaze penetrated into him and she rested a strong hand on his shoulder, "But he cannot break you unless you let him."

With that, she stood. "Come, child. I must return you to my King's quarters, though I do not wish to do so."

Hesitantly, Link followed.


	3. An Even Stranger Day

Author's note;  
>These aren't my characters.<p>

* * *

><p>Link sat in an armchair by the large window. He had contemplated the words of the Gerudo woman for several days, and he was not sure he believed them. The Hylian thought it strange the Gerudos did not fear Ganondorf. He was a powerful and evil man, and yet they treated him like any people treats their sovereign.<p>

Stranger still, he had not seen the King of Evil since his return to the bedchambers that had become his prison. Had he been too busy, or had he lost interest in Link?

He had his answer when the bedroom door broke his train of thought. Link quickly turned his gaze from the beautiful day outside to Ganondorf as the larger man approached him. Link stood cautiously, but to face the King as he drew nearer. If he was afraid, it did not show in his manner.

"Come," was all Ganondorf said as he proceeded past him to the terrace. Link silently obeyed. The Gerudo flung the glass doors to the balcony open, and stood to face the beautiful landscape of Hyrule below them. Link followed behind him, and stood at the railing by his side, looking over the soft hills and distant mountains of his homeland. "I have something for you," Ganondorf looked down at the boy, his voice and expression neutral. He reached into a pocket in his elegantly embroidered robe. Link recognized it as what he had thought to be a tapestry purely for its size that the Gerudo women were embroidering. It sat snuggly over the King's broad shoulders. Ganondorf lifted a golden circlet, a small, white gem in the center of a bow in the front. Link bowed his head slightly too accept it, and it was lightly placed on his crown before he could reach to take it.

Their eyes met briefly.

"Now," Ganondorf said plainly, turning, "I must go. I have something to attend to. I will be back in the evening." The bedroom door had open and shut before Link could reach the entrance from the balcony.

The Hylian wasn't entirely sure what had just transpired. The king had been wearing a robe over armor, his swords on his hips. Had he been going to battle? What was he doing to Hyrule while Link, and the Master Sword, had been sitting in Ganondorf's stronghold? He pushed the thought aside; imagining was useless.

Slowly, he walked to a mirror, and examined the circlet; a delicate thing, in the center sat a small… diamond? Link frowned, examining the bright colors sparkling from it. He reached to remove the circlet, to scrutinize the gem more closely, but found it would not come off. His fingers couldn't slide beneath it, and it would not budge from its newfound owner's head. The Hylian's frown deepened. He tugged at it again, to no avail. It seemed to be held on with magic. He huffed.

A gentle knock at the door drew Link's attention. "Come in," he said quietly.

The tall Gerudo woman who he had spoken with came in, a bundle of gold and burgundy in her arms. She gave him a small smile before handing him the cloth. "From our King. He's requested you to wear them to the banquet tonight in the dining hall." Link gave her a puzzled look. "He's also requested you dine with him."

The boy could only respond with a curt nod, looking over the clothing she'd brought him. A deep scarlet tunic trimmed and embroidered elaborately with gold. The pants matched. They seemed to be slightly too large.

"Tell him I will comply with his wishes." He looked at her blankly.

She nodded, handing him a pair of black leather shoes.

As the Gerudo woman latched the door behind her, Link changed. The clothes were big on him, but it seemed intentional. They were comfortable and loose, and the fabric was warm and soft. He looked at his reflection and sighed. He looked nothing like himself.

* * *

><p>The bedroom doors opened hours after, and Ganondorf strode in, much to Link's surprise. He seemed to have placed his swords and armor aside for now, but he was dressed the same otherwise. He took Link's arm, pulling him toward him and intending to speak before Link's arm tore from his grasp.<br>"DON'T," Link snarled, "TOUCH ME."

The King was speechless. This was not the boy he had captured. This was the man who had come to slay him.

"Explain to me why I can't remove your 'gift,'." The Hylian's eyes were cold and hard, steadier than he had been in days.

Ganondorf's eyebrow rose, "I thought you recognized it. You are now my wife." Link's eyes widened, "It's a Gerudo symbol of marriage."

"You lie!" Link spat, his face white, fists shaking. "I am not married, especially not to you!"

A deep chuckle rumbled from Ganondorf's chest, "I'm afraid you are, _dear_." He took Link's wrist, but the boy again jerked it away.

"Keep your hands off of me," he growled, "Wife or not. " Link's expression twisted into a bitter scorn, "And I will not be joining you for dinner." He turned to the balcony and quickly went to its railing before Ganondorf could get a hold of him, closing the glass doors behind him.

The Gerudo man stood a moment in shock. No one had spoken to him like this since he was a child. He would not stand for it. He threw the doors to the terrace open, Link turning to him, and quickly grabbed the boy by his upper arms, lifting him slightly from the ground and shaking him. "You will come to dinner," he snarled, "And I will put my hands where I like."

Link's expression flew from terror to rage. One leg swept up and connected, hard, between Ganondorf's legs. The King dropped the Hylian, crouching with a groan, before Link spat in his face and ran. A quick glance around the room suggested the only place to hide was the bed, and he dove under it moments before he heard Ganondorf's roar of anger from the balcony. He lay on the dusty floor while the King searched the room, tearing it apart in the process. Link held his breath.

After the early destruction and search, the silence that filled the room was deafening. Heavy footsteps drew nearer, and he heard Ganondorf kneel beside the bed, and saw him glaring underneath at Link, snatching his ankle before he had time to slither away. He pulled Link from his safe haven and threw him across the floor. The Hylian yelped and desperately scrambled from the man, but too slowly. Ganondorf grabbed the back of his collar, throwing him to the bed and slamming a fist across his face. The boy gave another small yelp, and, feeling a tug at his clothing, quickly clawed at Ganondorf's eyes. "Get off of me!" His wrists were swiftly pinned above his head, but Link continued to lash out and scream. "Keep your filthy hands off me, you bastard!" he hissed, thrashing wildly underneath Ganondorf's weight as his clothing was ripped open, his pants torn and tossed aside.

Ganondorf snarled through his teeth, "Shut up, you little brat," he tugged his pants down to his knees and vehemently pulled Link's thighs to his dark hips, "You are mine. I'm going to teach you that."

Link bit his tongue through the initial penetration. He refused to give Ganondorf that satisfaction.

The boy, so pale, so delicate, glared at Ganondorf, the terror in Link's eyes that he had become accustomed to had been replaced by cold, blue steel. He thrust, deep and hard, into the soft body beneath him. All either of them could feel was the raw fury coursing through their veins. Link growled a curse, shutting his eyes tightly. Ganondorf's pace grew swift, hard, and agonizing. The king bent over the boy, taking his hips and sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of his shoulder. Link snarled, pushing at the larger man's frame. With a final thrust, the man released himself into the Hylian and let out a rumbling moan. Link clenched his jaw; what had been minutes had felt like hours.

Ganondorf slowly rose, pulling himself from the boy, sure he had subdued him. He refastened his pants, and glanced at Link only to be greeted with the same cold rage he'd received since he entered the room. Link threw the rest of his ruined garments to the ground, pulling a white tunic over his head before taking the red clothing to the terrace and tossing them over. He re-entered the room, his jaw set, and looked at Ganondorf.

"Will you leave now, or have you not finished torturing me?" He murmured, "Have you not beaten me enough? Or maybe you're taking a rest until you can have your fill of raping me? And in case the question has risen in your mind," his voice was beginning to rise, "I will throw myself from the balcony before I eat with you."  
>He turned silently to the armchair he had sat in that morning and curled himself into it, staring out at the gentle landscape before him.<p>

Ganondorf stood, stunned into silence again. Link's hair had fluttered gently in front of his bruising eye. His small arms were wrapped protectively around his torso, and his delicate, pale legs were drawn up into the chair. The boy's bright blue eyes stared emptily into the world outside. His face was blank, his body slowly showing the bruises he had received moments before. The man slowly approached the wounded boy, and gently laid a hand on his arm. Link jerked away, horrified, "Don't you dare touch me!" Ganondorf silently contained his frustration and knelt carefully next to the chair, Link's wary gaze following him. Slowly, Ganondorf took his hand. This time, Link didn't pull away.

"…We are married." He took a deep breath before continuing, "I lost my temper. It will not happen again." The King met his new Queen's eyes; they were filled with confusion and disbelief. Ganondorf stood and carefully reached out to Link, and Link cautiously went to him. "I give you my word." Ganondorf's arms wrapped around the boy, pulling him close, and Link nervously let his hands and head rest on the King's chest.

"…And if it does happen again?" Link's voice was small, his body gently quivering in the larger man's arms.

"It won't," Ganondorf answered.

Gradually, Link looked up at the man. The bruise over his cheek and eye had darkened significantly. Ganondorf's hand slowly brushed beneath it, and, carefully, he kissed his new bride. Link's knees went weak, his eyes fluttered shut, and he allowed Ganondorf to pull him tightly against his broad chest.


	4. Late Night

Author's Note:  
>I deserve only minimal creative credit.<p>

* * *

><p>Link warily proceeded down the stairs of the main corridors to the sounds of voices. The Gerudo woman that he'd become fond of had brought him a clean tunic, white as he had become accustomed to, and pants. However, he'd lost his shoes, and now he delicately set his toes on the next step down, clutching the banister and attempting not to draw attention to himself from the dozens of guests Ganondorf had in his hall for dinner. Most of them were Gerudo women, warriors from the looks of it, but a number of Hylian men as well. Some he recognized to be royal guards. They seemed to be sort of followers; people who supported the idea of Ganondorf's rule.<p>

One face stared up at him from the floor. Ganondorf seemed to have lost interest in the conversation he was having with a cloaked figure; his eyes were focused on Link, his mouth pulled into a subtle grin. Link gave a tiny smile in return.

The boy stepped a little faster, hurrying through the pack to the King. He scurried into the embrace of one of Ganondorf's arms as the older man continued his chat. Link looked around him, getting a closer look at the faces in the crowd. He recognized two of the Hylian men personally now; they guarded the gates to Hyrule castle's courtyard. They were usually quiet, but they both seemed outstandingly drunk now; bellowing and swaying, barely standing. One of them looked at him, his dumb grin turned into a sneer as he nudged his friend. Link quickly looked the other way and held on to Ganondorf's arm a little tighter.

But the King pulled away, walking to a wine barrel across the room, and before Link could begin to follow the Hylian guards grabbed him, pulling him their way.  
>"Hey boy, aren't you that little goody-goody with the skirt?"<p>

"Heh," the other man snorted, "I'm sure he is. I recognize that pretty little face."

"Oooh, so now you're uh," he slurred, "Thuuh big man's lady friend, huh?"

Link snarled, struggling to pull his arm out of the larger man's grasp, "Release me. Now." His demands were met with laughter.

"I bet the King wouldn't mind if we had a little taste," The shorter, dark-haired soldier stumbled over his sentence, "Don't you think?"

"Yeah," a hand started to snake around Link's waist and then down, "I bet he wouldn't."

Link shrieked, and a roar silenced the room.

"ENOUGH!" Ganondorf stood over the Hylians, glaring down at the larger two. "Release my wife." Link was stunned, but he felt the hands slide off of him and Ganondorf swept the blonde into his arms and under his cloak. "IF," the man's voice boomed through the halls, "I see another hand on this boy, the neck of the man responsible will be met with my sword."

Ganondorf swiftly led Link away, and to the tall throne at the head of the room. He swung the boy up onto one of the armrests before elegantly taking his seat.  
>The noise of the party had slowly begun to resume. The boy cast his gaze over the crowd, and finally back at Ganondorf. The larger man had his watch set over the room, sitting tall in his throne, his broad shoulders back. One strong hand rested soft on Link's thigh. Link hesitated, but laid his tiny hand on top of Gerudo's, carefully lacing his pale fingers though Ganondorf's firm grasp, and he observed their guests.<p>

* * *

><p>Link splashed warm water over his face, bending over a basin. He took the wet cloth from it and wrung it out over his hair, beginning to wash his arms and chest. He dipped his hair in the basin for a last time and took a dry cloth to himself. Link wrung his hair over the basin and began rustling the water from it with the cloth. He threw it aside, pulled a fresh tunic over himself and sat at the mirror. He had just begun to pull a brush through his hair before Ganondorf strode in.<p>

Link glanced at him through the mirror. "Hello," he smiled shyly. Ganondorf took the brush from his hand. The man picked up where Link left off, gently running the brush through golden hair. Link swung his feet back and forth from his tall stool.

He had never felt this comfortable around the Gerudo man before. Fear no longer surged through him at the sight of Ganondorf, but instead images of him stealing Link away from the Hylian guard's arms and into the safety of his cloak. Link leaned his back gently against Ganondorf's chest. Ganondorf bent to place a kiss on his cheek. Link flushed, and his smile cracked a little wider.

And then he was swept up into Ganondorf's arms and laughing wildly, he gripped the man's bicep for support. It was like clutching at a bolder. A deep chuckle resonated from Ganondorf's chest and he laid Link carefully down on the bed, brushed his hair back softly, and kissed him. Link's body melted into bliss beneath him, the larger man's strong arms wrapping around him, pulling him closer. The blonde's slender hands lightly grasped his shirtfront, and whenever their lips briefly parted for air the boy let out soft, velvety moans. Tongues slipped between each other, one more graceful, more practiced.

And as Ganondorf slid Link's tunic, his only clothing, over his head, Link didn't need to ask himself if he trusted this man. Tonight, he knew without a second thought. He blushed like a virgin bride before his husband, a man he believed, no, knew without a doubt would not hurt him. Not now, not tonight. He watched as regal clothing was peeled away to reveal dark and muscled flesh, along with what he believed to be the most intimidating part of his new lovers anatomy. And an idea struck him; a way to show his gratitude, his trust.

Carefully, Link stood from the bed and approached Ganondorf. He softly put his hands to his chest, lifted himself on his toes and kissed his cheek, and before the Gerudo could wrap his arms around the boy once more, Link bent to kneel before him.

He gently wrapped both hands around his husband's erection and placed his mouth over the tip. His pink lips moved around it tentatively, and his tongue lightly flicked wherever it had room to move. He slowly bobbed his head, taking another inch or so in with every move forward. One pale hand mimicked his mouth, while the other firmly held the base of Ganondorf's shaft.

It was ecstasy. Low groans rumbled from within the King, and he had to put all his efforts into refusing to thrust himself deeper in Link's throat. He could not take it anymore. He had to have the boy, and now. He took his opportunity as Link paused for breath and swept him up and onto the bed, laying him on his back. The Hylian that lay before him was like nothing he had ever seen. Soft golden tones covered every inch of him. His hair had fluttered around the pillow and a few locks had fallen over his cheeks and eyes. His lips parted delicately, and he looked at the King with an innocent curiosity sparkling through his eyes. He looked like an angel.

Ganondorf slid on top of him, wrapping his arms around him and softly placing kisses over his neck and cheeks. The rush of feeling through the older man when Link wrapped his arms around his neck was indescribable. The boy gasped and writhed beneath him. Ganondorf held him tighter, kissed him, and slowly slid himself inside of Link.

The blonde cried out wordlessly in pleasure, now gripping his lover's shoulders tightly. Lick kissed the King hungrily, and Ganondorf began to thrust slowly. With every movement, the boy gasped, and as Ganondorf quickened his pace, he began to moan until he was nearly screaming in the throes of elation. Link wrapped his pale legs around Ganondorf's waist, his toes barely touching for the sheer size of the man. For each sound the boy made, the man atop him rumbled with a groan of pleasure. Ganondorf took Link's hips, his dark hands nearly wrapping around the blonde completely, and he became more forceful in this thrusting until with a final cry from Link, he spilled inside of him, pushing himself hard into the boy. With a few final grunts, Ganondorf pulled himself out.

Link lay panting and flushed beneath him, his eyes half lidded and gazing into Ganondorf's. He wrapped his arms around the dark man's neck once more and Ganondorf kissed him passionately as he rolled them both onto their sides. Link buried his face in the man's shoulder, and, exhausted, quickly fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Link awoke alone.<p>

He sat up, wrapped the linen sheet around himself, and looked about the room. His husband was nowhere to be found.


	5. Morning

Author's Note;  
>Sorry for the super short chapter. :c Also, I don't own most of this.<p>

* * *

><p>He couldn't say he was surprised. Link wondered if he had been a fool for trusting the Gerudo. He shed his sheet and went to the basin of water on the vanity and began washing himself. Why had he expected anything different? It was foolish to think the man would be by his side in the morning. He dried and dressed himself, and instantly made a bold decision. He would look for Ganondorf about his castle, and he would ask, no, demand him to stay with him that night and until morning.<p>

Carefully, Link pushed the heavy wooden doors open and peeked into the hallway beyond. He saw no one. The boy crept out into the corridor and down to the throne room where he suspected Ganondorf resided. When he arrived, the Gerudo was not there. He slowly approached the extravagant throne, and his heart stopped.

There, atop the throne, was the Master Sword, its hilt acting as a sort of centerpiece and its blade sheathed within the back.

Link instantly stepped on to the throne seat, and as he reached for the handle, he was pulled roughly away, his feet dangling in the air as he was turned to face the man that held him.

The sheer rage in the dark King's eyes was more terrifying than the prospect of what he suspected was about to happen to him. Link's fear was misplaced. Ganondorf stuck him across the face, not once, but three times before throwing him against a wall. The blonde moved to stand and was swiftly kicked in the ribs; a sickening crack was masked by Link's scream of pain. He fell back to the floor, but Ganondorf's foot swung into him again and again, throwing Link's head to hit the wall each time until the boy lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>It was dream-like. Link could hear voices, a man and a woman. They seemed to be arguing. The woman was losing.<p>

"The child is in no condition to travel. Please, sire, wait a few more days."

"I will not repeat myself again. We leave tomorrow morning. I will not take any more chances."

"Sire, he needs to rest. You nearly beat him to-"

"Regardless," Ganondorf cut her off; "We leave tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Link was vaguely aware he was moving. He lay comfortably, but sore and aching, and the rocking of his quarters was not making it any less apparent. Carefully, he opened his eyes, and even more slowly he rose. If it was not for all the thick blankets and pillows about him, he would have been freezing. He examined his surroundings. He was lying on a mattress that covered the entire floor of the space. Thick purple curtains softly waved around him, and a small stream of light spotted the left wall. Link pushed back the curtains. Snowy mountains and white-capped trees greeted him, along with blazing wind carrying flakes of snow.<p>

"STOP!"

The litter was carefully set down, and a Gerudo warrior poked her hooded head in. "What is it, child?"

"What's going on? Where is Ganondorf?" Link voice was unsteady and panic lit his eyes.

She disappeared into the white, and a hulking figure approached on a dark horse. The shadow dismounted and drew near the litter. Ganondorf pulled back the hood of his thick woolen cloak.

"What is it, boy?"

Link drew a heavy breath and the cold stung his lungs. "Where am I and what's going on?"

The King scoffed. "We are moving elsewhere since you cannot be trusted in our previous location." He turned and strode back to his horse through the deep snow before link could say another word.

The traveling was long and harsh. He did not see Ganondorf again during the journey. Guards rode beside the litter, and at night they slept beside it. Link soon discovered through trial and error that the Gerudo king had given them orders to keep him in his litter. Once in a while, he would look out to see icy mountains and snow capped trees through storms, but the scenery never seemed to change much. Until, one morning, he was woken by Ganondorf himself.

"Get up," he commanded, "And put these on." He threw a cloak like his own into the litter along with Link's riding boots. Link did as he was told and was rewarded with being ripped from the litter and into the biting cold. He shivered slightly, and then looked at Ganondorf for further instruction. "You will ride with me the rest of the way. It isn't far." The man took Link's arm harshly and led him to his dark horse and swung him atop it, then mounted behind him. As they rode, Link looked around him. It seemed the King had decided to move everyone in his courts; dozens of horses with warriors rode behind them, and several litters like the one he had been confided to. He silently pulled his hood about his face, and looked forward, trying to ignore the source of heat at his back.


	6. Snow and Heat

Author's Note:  
>Dear reveiwer; I wouldn't be surprised if my Link is bipolar.<br>Also, I own pretty much nothing here.

* * *

><p>The castle here was not too different. The bedroom was almost exactly the same, but instead of a balcony, there was only a large window.<p>

Link had taken to staring out into the mountains while he rested. He'd been confined to the bed after the journey, having taken a cold to complement his injury. It looked little like the Hyrule he knew. Instead of reminding him of home, the view from this castle only made him think of how far away he was from everything he had known. Snowy mountain ranges stretched as far as he could see, the monotony only broken by frosted trees and cold tundra and the constant sheet of snowfall. The sky was a dreary and solid grey, even in the night.

He had learned to ignore the sound of the door.

Ganondorf sat at the edge of the bed, transfixed by Link's cold expression. His porcelain skin was slowly losing its marks and bruises, though his body was littered with bandages. The boy had hardly eaten, and had stopped speaking entirely, even to the servants, since they arrived.

"Why won't you eat?" The king motioned to the table by the window, where an untouched meal from the night before sat next to Link's equally untouched breakfast.

Link said nothing.

Ganondorf scowled. "I order you to eat."

The boy didn't move. He didn't even look at the man at his bedside.

The king stood with a growl. He picked a piece of toast from the plate and held it to Link. This time, he looked at the man.

Solid blue eyes bore into him with such hatred, Ganondorf was momentarily disarmed. The Hylian took the bread from the other's hand, and tore a piece off in his teeth. He chewed it slowly, and swallowed as if it was a bitter pill. He tossed the rest to the floor like garbage, and finally relented from his stare to look out at the mountains. The man before him was shocked.

Link let out a tiny cough, his shoulders shook. The cough gave way to more violent hacking, and soon the small boy was clutching his chest, covering his mouth and feebly trembling on his side. Ganondorf quickly snatched a small bottle of medicine from the bedside and pulled Link up to sit, handing it to him. The Hylian took it, and drank deeply from it before shoving the older man's hand off of him.

"Don't touch me," he coughed. "I don't need your help," The boy took a moment to compose himself before he managed a bit more conviction. He looked at the man for the second time, just as coldly, and declared him, "Liar."

"What are you talking about, boy?" The Gerudo mustered his fiercest snarl, but Link was unfazed.

"You," The blonde moved to the edge of the bed, letting one slender, pale leg dangle towards the floor, "lied to me. You promised me. You said this wouldn't happen," The other leg swung over, and both feet hit the floor with a thud, "That you wouldn't hurt me," he sneered, "…again."

Link moved to step towards the man, but a still mending broken leg collapsed and brought him to the floor with a wail of pain, and as Ganondorf moved to bring him to his feet, the boy's head snapped up.

"I told you, I don't need your help!" Link bellowed. He gripped the bed frame and hoisted himself back to his feet, "You've ruined me, you've destroyed me and all that I stood for. Is that not enough for you? You humiliate me, nursing these wounds you've given me, telling me it was a mistake and that you lost your temper when you had no temper to lose. How dare you offer me your pity! I want nothing from you, monster! Vile beast!"

Link climbed back into the bed, flopping down on the mattress. Silence seemed to echo in those moments. Again, this boy had managed to leave Ganondorf speechless. What could he say? And as this boy, so small, so broken, began another helpless coughing fit, what could he do?

Slowly, the Gerudo approached the bed and pulled the comforter over the shaking boy, turned, and sat in an armchair by the window.

The quiet roared, and Ganondorf was the only one who acknowledged the knocking at the door.

Link could hear heavy footsteps, a creaking, and hushed voices. One he knew well, deep and commanding, but the other was entirely unfamiliar.  
>Two pairs of steps made their way toward the bed, and a stubby pale hand took his pulse.<p>

"How exactly was he hurt again?" The new voice whined. It was answered with a grunt. "Right. No questions." A hand on Link's shoulder turned him to face a tiny, meek Hylian man who looked like he wanted to be there almost as much as Link. How much control did Ganondorf have that he could summon a Hylian doctor to the mountains? The little man poked and prodded, pressing some strange, cold instrument to his skin here and there, telling him to breathe deep. The boy did as he was told.

After what felt like hours of odd questions, the doctor let him be and turned back to the King of Evil. "He's very ill," he sighed, "But he'll be fine. Have him take a drink of his twice a day, when he wakes and before bed," A few clinking bottles, and then the man's wavering voice lowered, "And make sure he stays safe, in bed, undisturbed, until he's recovered. The leg, I'll give maybe a fortnight, but his illness should be gone by then." The little man glanced back a Link over his shoulder. "Send for me if anything else happens."

And with that, the door closed once more, and Link and his greatest enemy were alone.

"…Why do you bother with a doctor when you must know you will do this again?" The boy scoffed, "You have me healed in order to beat me again?"

"I have you healed because I desire it be done," he answered simply. "I cannot have my wife in such poor health if he is to appear with me-"

"I will not be appearing with you. Ever."

The older man narrowed his eyes, "You will do as I say."

The Hylian sat up to argue, but cried out in pain instead, cradling a broken rib, and was almost immediately coaxed into lying back again. Two large, strong hands pressed gently on his shoulders, and then pulled a blanket around him. "You need rest, weather you appear with me or not."

A pale hand darted out from the comforter and made to grip his hand, but instead only captured Ganondorf's finger. "Why do you do this?" Link's eyes were half lidded, already drowsy from the medicine. "You… you're sweet to me. Sometimes. But you're so cruel." His grip on the Gerudo's index finger began to fade, and looking down at such a beautiful, helpless creature, the King of Darkness couldn't hide an honest smile. He gently brushed the boy's hair back, and cupped his fevered cheek as he drifted off.

"Because I'm in love with you."


	7. The King

Author's note:  
>Oh my goddess', I don't know why this took me so long. I blame work. You guys are so sweet and patient. ;_;<br>I barely have the right to publish this. That's how little of this is mine.

* * *

><p>Ganondorf's scowl seemed to proceed him down the stairway and into the hall; servants expertly weaved out of his path, pulling the less experienced with them, before he was even near. It didn't matter to anyone precisely what he was fuming about, just that he was fuming.<p>

Nothing had gone according to his plan, and as he swept through the castle like a tornado, he brooded on where the plan changed. He had intended to keep Link as a prisoner, and use him to lower the royal moral. That particular piece had proved just as effective as he had expected; having taken their symbol of hope and chance at victory, the opposition went into a state of chaos and despair. The rest had been fairly simple, divide and conquer the land, and he was nearly finished with that.  
>No, what had somehow gone wrong was Link. Instead of taking his head as a trophy as he had intended, Ganondorf had been possessed to take him as his wife. And what had he said to him?<p>

The King stopped in the middle of the hall.

Did he mean that? And if he did, what then? No. It was impossible, but… He couldn't get the images of him lying broken on the throne room floor out of his mind, or the blood off of his boots. And as he sat in his throne with Link by his side, and the boy took his hand, such an incredible rush of feeling coursed though him that it was all he could do not to pull Link to him and lavish him. And it hadn't been the only time. No, he told himself again. It was impossible.

He continued to lurk. Marrying Link was mostly a political move. He was better to him alive, by his side and in plain view, than dead and mourned as a hero, or furthermore, a martyr.

Ganondorf's scowl deepened. What did he mean, mostly?

* * *

><p>The bedroom door creaked open, and a familiar Gerudo woman poked her head in. Satisfied, she tiptoed to the bedside with a roll of green cloth in her arms. One of Link's eyes was open. She smiled. "I brought you this. While you're recovering I could teach you to sew.<p>

He smiled weakly. "That might be nice."

The women grinned again and carefully tucked the fabric under the bed, then reached to pat his hair. "When you awake, we will begin. I'll send for someone to bring you warm water when you're ready to get up."

"I think I'm ready now," he laughed as he pushed himself upright. "The doctor is coming by tomorrow to see if my leg is ready for me to walk on, and I've been stuck in this bed for so long I can't stand it."

* * *

><p>"Sire, your wife is awake."<p>

Ganondorf turned to the servant who had run up behind him. He could think of nothing to say to her, and ended up staring stupidly at her before trudging back toward the bedroom.

He pushed the door open to reveal the Hylian bathing in the firelight. The Gerudo woman sitting on the bed stared into him, but the blonde hadn't seemed to notice him. "Leave us," He growled. Ganondorf could see the boy visibly stiffen at his voice, but he said nothing. The Gerudo woman quietly rose, and, without taking her eyes off him, wordlessly left the room through the hefty wooden doors, shutting them behind her.

The silence between them grew, as always.

"What is it?" Link's voice was light. The flames from the hearth shed ribbons of wavering light over his skin and gave his hair a bright, near angelic glow. The diamond on his circlet shattered multicolored flecks around the fire as he stared into it.

Ganondorf slowly approached, trying not to unnerve him more than he already had. His boot falls were heavy, and with each step he saw Link twitch, but he still did not look at the man stepping towards him. "Well? What do you want?" His voice cracked as he wrapped his arms around himself. The King stopped, standing behind him, and raised his hand.

The blond flinched away as one dark hand softly touched his cheek. The Gerudo scowled to feel him shaking. "How's your leg?"

Link's brow furrowed to match the King's, "Fancy that, you show up for the first time in weeks and the only thing you have to speak of is my health. It's fine, no thanks to you." His eyes seemed to twinkle in the firelight as he paused and glanced up at Ganondorf's significantly fowler expression, "...But I've had worse." Ganondorf's frowned deepened, but his eyes changed slightly. His thumb gently stroked Link's cheekbone. The blonde attempted to lean away. It didn't work.

"I...uhm, I should..." He glanced at his clothes sitting on a chair several feet away.

"Of course." The King immediately took by his his wrist and under his arm, hoisting him out of the bath. The blonde sputtered but no words came as he desperately tried to cover himself. Ganondorf held him with one arm while he snatched up the Hylian's clothes and handed them to him. Link pushed off his bicep and into the chair, quickly yanking his trousers on before rushing to find the right hole in his tunic to stick his head through. The older man smirked a little as the blonde failed twice. He took a brush from a table near the bath and began running it through Link's hair. The boy's spine snapped straight and he sat still as a statue.

"…Did you just come to brush my hair and humiliate me?"

The King tugged a little harder on the brush. Link squeaked. "No. I came to tell you we'll be leaving for the capital in two days."

Link whipped his head around, his eyes burning blue. "Hyrule Castle? And what business do you have bringing me there?"

The Gerudo's smirk thinly veiled his agitation. "To prove to the people of Hyrule that their last hope is gone."

The chair crashed to the floor as Link pulled away from him, meaning to storm across the room, he got to a table a few feet away and held himself up. He turned to glare at the King of Evil with a deadly ferocity. "I will do no such thing. I will die before I let the people of this country see what's happened. And besides," he narrowed his eyes and sneered, "I haven't surrendered. And I never will."

The instant the words fell from the boy's lips, Ganondorf lost him self to rage. He still planned to kill him. After every effort to make him aware of his powerlessness, Link still would not give up. The defiance boring into him from this small, fragile blonde across the room was infuriating. Something snapped quietly in the back of the Gerudo king's mind. In two steps he was upon him and he grabbed at the blonde. Link shrieked and ran, a slight limp, to the door, throwing his entire weight into the door to push it open as he fled desperately. Ganondorf stomped after him, roaring with anger. It didn't take long to catch up with him. He watched Link run to one of the guards, pleading with her as she looked nervously from the boy in front of her to the King fast approaching in a fit of rage. She took his shoulder moments too late, Ganondorf ripped him from her grasp and threw him into the wall with a thud and a squeak as the air was knocked out of the blonde. Link slid to the floor, looking panicked up at the man walking towards him. "Sire-," the guard was cut off by Ganondorf raising his right hand, silencing her. He stared down at the blonde, his eyes wide and nostrils flared.

Link stared back. His nose was bleeding a little, and he had pressed his back tightly against the wall. Wide, bottomless blue eyes were flickering from Ganondorf's face to his fists nervously, but as the King lifted him by his hair, Link spat, aiming for the older man's eye. He was immediately struck across the face, being pressed into a corner. The guard panicked quietly, looking on anxiously as Ganondorf took the boy's throat and squeezed, and as Link clawed at the Gerudo man's hand and he gasped for air, kicking at the beast holding him. The boy's vision began to fade, and his struggling slowly stopped as he lost consciousness. Ganondorf loosened his grip and let go of the blonde, careful to catch him before he hit the ground, and pulled the boy's limp figure into his arms as he began carrying him back to his room.

The king found he was kicking himself already. Why had he done that? Once again, he lost his temper and lost whatever trust he had gained with the small teenager laying peacefully in his arms. It was the only time he looked relaxed or anywhere close to happy. Other than, of course, when they had been getting along, and things had been going so well...

And he has ruined it. He lost his temper and ruined it _again_.

The Gerudo sighed a little as he shouldered the door to the bedroom, going to the bed and laying Link down. He stopped for a moment, however, when he noticed a roll of green fabric half tucked under the bed. Ganondorf nudged it a little with his foot, examining it a little closer, but he found nothing odd. He pushed it from his mind as his eyes wandered back up to the boy laying in his bed, and frowned. He turned from him after a moment and went to go find one the women to clean him up.  
>He never thought of the roll under the bed again.<p> 


End file.
